


Black is the Colour

by hesterbyrde



Series: Wings Where We Had Shoulders [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, PWP, Porn, Post 1x02, Sex, friend sex, spoilers for early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I tell you something I noticed?” She asked, leaning on the rail of the porch with her drink cradled in both hands.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“That’s the third time you’ve apologized since I’ve crossed your doorstep. I’m… not all insightful with the empathy like you, but I can tell you’re used to having to make yourself fit in other people’s spaces. And that in turn makes you worried other people aren’t going to fit in yours. So for the record, I currently occupy the space of half a mushroom pizza, a sofa, a shower, and a glass of whiskey.” She said. “And if I need something else, I’ll ask.”</p><p>Will chuckled in spite of himself and took another drink.</p><p>“I don’t want to get all touchy-feely and deep because I’m pretty sure you hate that sort of thing. But look… I promise you I’ll always be straightforward. You don’t have to figure me out or dissect my words, or try to anticipate what I’m after. I’m not after anything. Other than one of your dogs. Possibly. I make no promises that this won’t end in dognapping.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and all aboard the rare-ship Katz/Graham!
> 
> I don't have many warnings to give... this is very much NSFW and there are spoilers for episode 1x02, as this takes place directly after the end of that episode. This is what happens when episode rewatch drabbles get out of hand. Spay and neuter your plot bunnies, kids. Or y'know... don't.
> 
> Many thanks and much love to KaminaDuck for the beta!
> 
> Fic title and lyrics at the beginning are from the folk song, "Black is the Colour of my True Love's Hair."
> 
> And thank you for reading! Kudos and comments give me life... there's no better email to receive than the notification of new comments on AO3. Enjoy!

I love my love and well she knows,  
I love the ground whereon she goes,  
If you no more on earth I see,  
I can't serve you as you have me.

***

“Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. FUCK.” Will cursed as he repeatedly slammed the heel of his hand against the steering wheel of his Volvo. The sharp pain that answered the last blow told him he’d probably broken a blood vessel in his palm, which only added fuel to the fire of his seething frustration.

He had known eventually his car wasn’t going to start one of these days. It had needed a new alternator for well over a month, but he just hadn’t had time to get the part to repair it. And of course, since he’d put it off, now it was getting its revenge by dying completely as the first sprinkles of an autumn rainstorm were starting to fall. As Will was about to wind up for another swing at the steering wheel, someone knocked on his window, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Beverly Katz’s face greeted him shaded by her lemon yellow umbrella, and he cranked down the window.

“Car trouble, I take it.” She said, scrunching up her face.

Will nodded, scruffing a hand under his glasses to rub at his eyes. “Alternator. Haven’t had time to fix it.”

“Yeah, Jack seems to be running you pretty hard. Want a lift home?”

“I live a long ways out. All the way in Wolf Trap. I’ll just… find a parts store and try to fix it here.” He replied with a tight smile. “But thanks.”

“Actually, the heat’s out at my place, so I was looking to bunk up with someone. This rain is supposed to start freezing overnight. Price offered his place, but I’m allergic to cats.”

“I thought his cats are hairless.” Will said, not looking at her. “And I have dogs. A lot of them.”

“I’m also allergic to unnatural demonspawn masquerading as something vaguely resembling a cat. But thankfully not to dogs.” Beverly laughed. “Come on. I’ll buy us something unhealthy for dinner on the way to your place, and then tomorrow we can sort out our respective repairs. I have Amazon Prime!”

Will thought about it for a moment as he scratched idly at the stubble on his jaw. Part of him would rather walk back to Wolf Trap from Quantico than spend another nanosecond with anyone other than his dogs, but another part of him recalled his interrupted shooting session a few days ago. Beverly had been totally nonplussed by his normally off putting behavior. Calm. Serene. And with a little patience, she’d made a better marksman out of him to boot. Not that he could have been much worse.

“Yeah sure.” He heard himself say. He swung himself out of the car, scooped up his bag and coat, and followed her to her Jeep. 

“What’s wrong with the heater at your house?” He asked as they crossed the parking lot.

“Compressor is out I think. You know of any good repair places?”

“Me.” Will replied with his best attempt at an amiable smile. “I could probably fix it for you unless it’s one of the new computer-run models.”

“Nope. Came with the house which was built back in the 50s. I didn’t know you fancied yourself a handyman.”

“My dad did small motor repair. Brought work home a lot. Hard to live around that sort of thing and not pick up a thing or two. Especially, if you’re me.” Will replied, swinging his bag into the backseat of Beverly’s car and climbing in.

“If you want to take a look at it, be my guest.” Beverly shrugged. “I’d be really grateful. It would save me the trouble of a repairman… I’ll buy you a beer!”

“It’s the least I can do to thank you for the ride.”

“And the pizza.” She said as the engine revved. “Did I mention that we’re stopping for pizza?”

***

Will hadn’t liked Beverly Katz at all when they’d first met. She’d interrupted him mid-deconstruction at a crime scene, and it had taken a few days for the sourness of that encounter to wear off. But Will found he liked her the best of everyone at the labs in Quantico. She was good at her job… the best really, without being arrogant like Zeller. And she was well spoken and thorough, but not annoyingly loquacious like Price. 

And perhaps most importantly, she was actually nice to Will without treating him like he was some sort of weird emotional or mental invalid, the way Jack and Alana always seemed to. She brought him coffee… an extra bagel if she sensed it had been awhile since he had eaten. And to be fair it had probably been as long for her. She helped with his shooting without being a mother hen. Maybe she didn’t have Will’s crazy gift for empathy, but she knew how to take a hint when she saw one without being put off by it. 

And her sense of humor was black as pitch and not to be matched. Seriously. Stammets hadn’t been in custody twelve hours yet, and here she was ordering mushrooms on her pizza.

“What?” She’d defended flatly when she saw his arched eyebrow. “I’ve been looking at mushrooms all week and it’s been making me hungry.”

“To be fair, most of the mushrooms on the bodies were poisonous.” Will pointed out.

“All the more reason to procure edible ones. All this talk about connection through mycelium and blah blah blah. I’m going to connect these fungi directly to my waistline.” She replied, fishing out a piece for herself from the box on Will’s lap. “Cheers.”

Will could only laugh, taking a slice of his own as she slipped the Jeep into gear. He had grown up in the bayou. It certainly wasn’t the strangest thing he’d eaten, or the strangest circumstances. 

***

The pizza was history before they even left the Baltimore city limits. They rode most of the trip in amiable silence and to his credit, Will actually dozed off at one point. When they arrived, the dogs were irretrievably excited at their new visitor.

“Sorry, but they’re going to want to jump all over you and smell you.” Will said, fumbling for his keys and fighting to be heard over the barking din. “I’ve got it trained out of most of them, but Buster and Winston are still new.”

“No worries.” Beverly replied, setting her bag down on one of the rocking chairs. “I love dogs. And they’re going to love me because I smell like pizza.”

As predicted, the pack bypassed Will entirely for the new face and attendant smells. Will laughed as Beverly knelt and just let herself be overrun by the dogs who were all tongues and tails and exuberant yipping. They bore her all the way down to the porch, obscuring her in a mass of excitable fluff. Her shrieking laughter could barely be heard over all the noise.

“I warned you.” Will said, a smile splitting his tired face.

“I was counting on it.” She replied, sitting up and gathering Buster into her lap. “I needed this after a day like today. Are they all pound puppies?”

“No, I usually just find them around on the property. A lot of dogs get dumped out here in the country.”

“Well, then they’re as lucky to have you as you are to have them.” Beverly said, awkwardly clambering to her feet and following Will inside. The dogs stayed close at her heels, clearly hoping for another romp.

He flicked the light on in his tiny little cottage and Beverly got her first good look around. “Sorry, I only have one bed. I… I don’t exactly get much overnight company. But you can have it. I’ll just change the sheets and-”

“No worries, Will.” Beverly replied waving a hand. “I’ll sleep on the sofa. I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s not a fold out but it’s comfortable. I’ll warn you that you might end up with a dog or two wanting to join you.” He said, eyes twinkling as he started the heater.

“That’s not a warning.” She snorted. “That’s advertising.”

Will felt himself smile again. That was twice in the last five minutes alone, to say nothing of all their banter about mushrooms on the drive home. That was probably a record for someone who wasn’t his dogs.

“So are you a morning shower person?” Beverly’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Oh.” he shook himself. “Um. Morning, yeah.”

“In that case, can I impose on your shower before bed? My hair will take forever to dry, and I didn’t bring a hairdryer.”

“Oh sure. Be my guest.”

“Thanks!”

“You… you always have luggage with you?” Will asked when she returned from the porch with her overnight bag. “Or did you just not unpack from Minnesota yet?”

“Oh this? I always have a bag packed in my Jeep. Couple of changes of clothes… the essentials. Jack mails me all over the damn place, sometimes with barely enough notice to make the airport, so I’ve just learned to be prepared.”

“That has to be… tiring?”

“Eh. I’m used to it. And it’s not so bad. Jack likes me for that stuff because I don’t put the local PD off the way Zeller sometimes can.”

“I can believe it.” And he could. That was Beverly. Kind without being cloying. Competent without being arrogant. Honest without being barbed. Will fleetingly thought he could get used to having a friend like her.

She emerged from her shower a while later, clad in pajama bottoms with a pattern of tropical fish and an oversized shirt from a blood bank that had the words, “Are You My Type?” emblazoned in spattered red letters across her chest. One of Will’s towels was still wrapped around her hair in a big marshmallowy twist.

“Whiskey?” Will offered, as he poured himself a glass.

“Absolutely.” She replied stretching out one hand.

“I’m going to let the dogs out. But you can stay in if you want. It’s already starting to get chilly.”

She lifted one shoulder in an easy shrug. “I’ll join you if you’re offering. Bet the stargazing out here is amazing.”

“It is.” Will confirmed, holding the door for her and the pack. “You a blood donor?” he asked, as the whiskey and the sight of his roaming pack spread calm into his limbs.

“Yep! Every time they do the Quantico blood drive.”

“I’m B positive. Are you my type?”

“I’m O negative! I’m everybody’s type.”

Will laughed at that. “I believe it.” He said, speaking into the edge of his whiskey glass before taking a drink.

Beverly took a sip too, wincing at the burn and wrinkling her nose.

“Sorry it’s not the best quality.”

“No sweat. I just haven’t drank whiskey straight since college. I’m a delicate blossom and usually mix it with coke.”

Will snorted. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Can I tell you something I noticed?” She asked, leaning on the rail of the porch with her drink cradled in both hands.

“Sure.”

“That’s the third time you’ve apologized since I’ve crossed your doorstep.” 

Will stayed silent at that, but managed to keep himself from shying too much. Or apologizing again.

“I’m… not all insightful with the empathy like you, but I can tell you’re used to having to make yourself fit in other people’s spaces. And that in turn makes you worried other people aren’t going to fit in yours. So for the record, I currently occupy the space of half a mushroom pizza, a sofa, a shower, and a glass of whiskey.” She said. “And if I need something else, I’ll ask.”

Will chuckled in spite of himself and took another drink.

“I don’t want to get all touchy-feely and deep because I’m pretty sure you hate that sort of thing. But look… I promise you I’ll always be straightforward. You don’t have to figure me out or dissect my words, or try to anticipate what I’m after. I’m not after anything. Other than one of your dogs. Possibly. I make no promises that this won’t end in dognapping.”

That made Will outright laugh, and the dogs all momentarily pricked their ears at the unfamiliar sound. “Thanks, Beverly.” He sighed, taking another sip of his whiskey. “I um… I get so tired of everyone trying to fix me.”

“That’s why Jack has you seeing Dr. Lecter.”

“No, I’ve got me seeing Dr. Lecter.” Will corrected with a terse shake of his head. “Jack just wanted the paperwork, but… I don’t know. Maybe there’s something he could do for me. We talked through some case stuff at least. He had some pretty insightful things to say about Stammets.”

“Good. Good, I’m glad you don’t feel trapped into doing something like that if you’re not comfortable. It would probably make things worse, not better. But I’m glad you’ve found something you feel like trying. You don’t need fixing. Your car needs fixing. My heater needs fixing. You’re not an object that we can replace parts on and make it go. You already go.”

Will thought back to the dreams he had about Hobbs. The waking hallucinations of his corpse. “Sometimes.” He settled for saying. He wasn’t ready to go there with her. Not yet.

“You chase some dark stuff, man.” Beverly said, pulling a sour face that had nothing to do with the cheap whiskey. “It doesn’t go to wonder that you have some heftier coping mechanisms than the rest of us.”

“Everyone just wants me to talk about it and… I get tired of thinking about it.”

“Oh I get that.”

“Do you?”

“Do I know what that feels like? No.” She said with a firm shake of her head. “But you’re telegraphing it loud and clear. Secluded house. No internet. No cable. Pack of dogs that love you no matter what.”

“Is it, though? Loud and clear?”

“Enough that Alana will barely spend any time around you without unwitting chaperones.” She pointed out. “And Jack didn’t bother you until the situation with the Shrike case got really desperate. He tried everything before he finally came to you.” 

“In case of emergency break open empathy.” He grumbled sullenly.

“I just wish it was contagious. Jack Crawford could use a little empathy. Or he should just stick to tormenting trainees.” She replied dryly. “Look, just know, I’m not in the ‘Will Graham needs to talk about his feelings club.’ but of course I’m here if you need me, but don’t worry about sympathetic looks or fine china treatment from me.”

Will gave her a tight but genuine smile. It actually reached his eyes, making them sparkle in the sparse starlight. “Thanks, Beverly.”

They both drained their glasses and Will whistled for the dogs. When they were back inside, he grabbed a couple of extra quilts for Beverly before he retired to bed. The last sight he saw before sleep claimed him was Beverly’s face lit in the harsh blue-white light of her cell phone while Buster rooted around in the blankets at her feet.

***

Will could smell the churned earth and fertilizer. It stunk and made him more than a little sick to his stomach. The air was close and hot, making sweat trickle down between his shoulder blades. He blinked, looking around to find himself back in the mushroom garden. Undisturbed. All the connections still in place. All was at peace.

He heard something give a wet snort behind him, and he felt hot breath on his neck. He turned as the feathered stag lumbered past him. It was bigger now than he had remembered. Taller at the shoulder than Will was standing at full height. And it bent its great, antler-crowned head to root in the mushroom field. It was uncovering bodies, bucking and tossing its head to cast aside dirt and fungi to reveal the growth medium beneath. The connections that lay dormant.

Will felt pulled towards the animal’s work as if by some physical force. The stag had already dug up one grave, and Garrett Jacob Hobbs unsurprisingly stared up out of it. Will couldn’t even bring himself to be shocked this time. But what the next grave revealed did shock him.

It was his own corpse. Dirty. Bloodied. Milky eyed and pasty.

He could feel it again… Hobbs’s thoughts. His motives. His actions. They poured through him like scalding water as Abigail’s screams clawed at his ears.

***

He awoke to find he was the one screaming. He thrashed himself loose of the sweat soaked covers to find a worried Beverly and a whining Winston standing nearby. Not at the edge of the bed. Just hovering close.

Will worked his mouth for a moment, trying to summon enough moisture to speak, but Beverly beat him to it.

“I’ve always heard you’re not supposed to wake someone who is having night terrors.”

“They’re just dreams.” He panted. “It’s not anything to worry about. Happens all the time.”

“My visions of being crowned Princess Sugar-Coma of the Lollipop Kingdom whenever I take Valium are just dreams.” She replied flatly. “That was a nightmare.”

He just nodded pitifully, sitting up on the bed. Winston padded over, still whining as he checked his master over.

“Can I get you anything?” She asked, still not moving from her spot by the foot of the bed.

“Still sure I don’t need to be fixed?”

“I’m not in the fixing business, or else I would have a working heater at home.” She said. “I’m in the helping business. Want some water?”

“I can… Yeah. Yeah, that would be good. And…-” she turned to hear the rest of the request. “A couple of towels out of the bathroom?”

“You got it.” She replied with a smile that shocked Will with its genuineness. Most people would be less than thrilled at being awoken at this hour by something as stupid as a nightmare. Much less at playing nursemaid.

She returned a moment later to find he’d stripped out of his shirt. She passed him the water and reached out to wrap him in one of the towels she brought. He listed into her as she snugged it around his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” He whispered.

“I was already up.” She replied, carefully draping an arm around him. “Buster needed to pee.”

“Oh.”

“I’m serious, by the way. I’m stealing him.”

“You’re welcome to try.” 

“Then you and I will just have to have a death-match down in the gym at Quantico sometime. I shall fight for the paw of my beloved Buster.”

“You’ll win.”

“I know. I’m the knight in shining armor in this story, Will.”

“I thought you were the Princess whatever of the Lollipop Kingdom.” He replied with a smirk.

“It’s Princess Sugar-Coma, and I’m also a knight. Try to keep up, Graham.”

His laughter died away into the long silence that snaked between them. Will still hadn’t moved, and Beverly made no move to push him away.

“You’re not going to ask?” Will’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“About what?”

“The nightmare?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“But you’re not?”

“No.” she replied again. “Is there something you would like me to ask instead?”

“Not really.” Will took another shaky sip of his water and set it on the bedside table. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” She said, bumping his shoulder affectionately with her forehead. “But now you have to bring me whiskey the next time I’m laid up with the flu. That’s how this works, in case you need a tutorial.”

“I’ll consider it a standing order.” Will replied, a flicker of his earlier humor returning. “I make no promises for improving the standard of said whiskey.”

“I make no requests otherwise. Can I do anything else?” She asked, finally shifting to move away. Will’s hand shot over and secured her arm where it draped across his back. “Okay. Okay,” she replied quickly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Will’s hooded gaze flickered up to her face, which was very near to his. Cocked to one side with patience and just the faintest hint of curiosity. He almost apologized again. Maybe it was what he later would learn was a raging fever. Maybe it was leftovers in his brain from Stammets and his wild, hysterical desire to connect with another human being. Maybe he was just tired… but Will leaned forward and kissed her.

Beverly’s lips were very still under his at first. Soft and a little dry until his tongue slid over them in a sensual, exploring caress. He heard himself gasp against her mouth when her hand came up to cradle his stubbled cheek.

“Easy. It’s alright.” Beverly whispered into his mouth.

“You can’t want this.” He said miserably, leaning his face against her cool cheek.

“Anything I can say to prove otherwise?” She asked. 

He just shook his head, burrowing it into the crook of her neck. 

“Anything I can do to prove otherwise?” She asked a little more pointedly.

“I’m a mess.” He groaned, head still lolling back and forth in denial. “I’m covered in sweat, having nightmares like a child… I don’t know what you’re expecting but… I can’t. I’m not...”

“Boyfriend material?” She supplied, her fingers still sliding along the stubble at his jaw. He nodded. “Good. Because I’m a terrible girlfriend.”

“Bet I’m a worse boyfriend.” He retorted dryly. 

“I doubt it. I snore. Like I’m sawing down the entire rainforest. And I left wet towels on your bathroom floor. And when we break up because I keep drinking your cheap whiskey, I’m taking your dogs.”

Will laughed again, shocked at the sound. Beverly never let his self-loathing get too far out of hand. She always seemed to be able to snap him back like an elastic band.

Will looked up at her again, his undeniably handsome face pinched in the saddest frown she had ever seen. She could barely keep the smile on her face from wavering into pity as she continued to caress his face. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She was ready this time, catching his lips with hers and beckoning for more with a wet, open mouth.

He spilled her out on the bed beside him, curling their bodies together and fingers skating across every bit of bare skin they could reach. Beverly’s clever fingers traced every line and shadow on his torso, with her lips in hot pursuit. The crease at his hipbones. The faded scar on his shoulder. The myriad of little bone white scars that decorated his knuckles. Each was caressed and kissed, and some even fondly nipped with just the barest scrape of her teeth.

“What… what do you want, Beverly?” Will said, his voice gone rough and sluggish with want.

She hummed a little, watching him shiver as she lipped at his nipple. “You kissed me.” She countered evasively.

“I… I did. But…” He pulled her at her shoulders until she was back up to his face. “But what… what are we doing?”

“I think what I’m doing is commonly called teasing.”

“But you’re not really teasing. You’re just pushing on my boundaries to see if I push back.”

She stilled over him, but didn’t withdraw. She lifted her hand to stroke his face, as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer. “I want to give you something you’ll enjoy.”

“Will you enjoy it?”

“You can count on it.” She said, her mouth curving into a wicked little smile.

“And… what happens after?”

“After?” She made a production out of thinking for a moment before asking, “Do you have any flour?”

Will blinked twice in surprise. “Like for baking?”

“Yes.”

“I… think so? Yes?”

“Sugar?”

“Yes.”

“Eggs? Milk?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“A waffle iron?”

“Um. Go fish on that one.” He said with a perplexed smile. “What are-”

“Then what happens after is that we’re both going to get some sleep, and then I’m making pancakes for breakfast.”

“What if I don’t have maple syrup?” Will asked, allowing a little of her playful enthusiasm to infect him. He let one hand sneak up under her shirt to tease one of her nipples.

She moaned and arched towards his touch. “I saw frozen strawberries in your freezer when I went to get you ice water.” Her voice was lazy with the pleasure of his hands on her body.

“Well played.” He said giving her nipple a light pinch.

“I try.” She said, her roguish smile growing teeth.

“And so what do you get out of this?”

“Besides an excuse to eat pancakes without guilt?” She asked. “An orgasm, I hope.”

“Only one?”

“I could be persuaded to have more.” She let her hips give a serpentine little sway against his. 

“Could you?” Will replied, his empathy allowing her coquettishness to further invade his demeanor. He let it for once, as he rolled her onto her back. He worked his hand down into her pajama bottoms, fingers working in lazy circles over the wet patch he found on her underwear. Beverly moaned softly, biting her lip and spreading her legs in invitation. Her eyes flew wide open when he touched her in earnest, just the barest curling of his fingers against the slick folds of her body. 

He teased her for a moment, spinning lazy circles around her swollen clit, and watching her worry at her bottom lip and buck her hips seeking more of his touch. Then he let one finger slip inside to the first knuckle. He expected her to moan, give a demure little shiver. Not grab him by the elbow and drive herself down onto his hand with a keening sound that made a few of the dogs sit up and take notice.

She rode his hand like that with long, deep rolls of her hips, kissing him between pleas for more. Will marveled at how she was abandoned to it… head thrown back, uncaring of her facial expressions or the position of her body. She just wanted more of his fingers and their infuriating caress. 

Will could feel her climax building. The hot, slick walls of her body began to shiver and flutter around his fingers. It was hard for him to focus on anything other than what that would feel like around his cock. He hoped he would last long enough to bring her again, suddenly regretting his big talk earlier.

When she came it was soundless, though her nails bit down into the skin of his arm. Not enough to break skin, but enough to send a white hot flare of pain through the fog clouding his desire-addled brain.

“I want you to fuck me.” She panted as she leaned forward to kiss him. It was a demanding kiss, more teeth than lips.

He nodded shakily before cursing suddenly. “Fuck. I… I don’t have any condoms.” He laughed bitterly. “I wasn’t exactly expecting… y’know…”

Beverly kissed the self-deprecation from his lips before rolling out of bed. “Got you covered. Literally.”

“What… so you were expecting…?” 

“It’s my travel bag. I’m always prepared.” She said, staggering towards the couch on jelly-filled knees.

“You really do the casual sex thing?”

“Not so much anymore.” She replied, kicking off her pajama bottoms and climbing back in bed with the foil wrapper in hand. “But I’d kick myself if I met Tom Hiddleston in a bar unprepared.”

“I don’t do the casual sex thing… One night stands? I… can’t. Or I guess I didn’t before now.”

Beverly pulled Will between her legs, one hand falling to rest on his cock which was still trapped, half-hard in his boxers.

“Is that what this is?” She asked, smirking as he rutted against her palm. “A one night stand?”

“I guess it isn’t if we do it again. But-”

“I think that what this is is two friends who care about each other and who want to have some fun. And one wants to calm the frantic mind of the other.” She replied, kneading and stroking at the growing bulge between Will’s legs.

“I just… will it make things weird?”

“Not for me. I’ll smile at you more. And I hope you smile at me more. And I’ll probably bring you coffee more often. But it’s because you’re awesome. Not because I’m obligated to because I slept with you.” Will nodded but didn’t look up at her. He scrunched his eyes shut as his hips made tiny little thrusts into her palm. “Will?” She cupped his cheek, not forcing him to look at her, but forcing him to focus. “Do you want to do this?”

He nodded shakily. “You… God, you are so wet and-” he trailed off as he shucked his boxers and fumbled with the condom. When he finally had it rolled on, he settled himself between her legs. Beverly curled herself around him with loose-limbed grace as he lined himself up against her entrance. Then he started pressing into the sweet, yielding heat of her body. She clutched up around his length so tight it made him see stars. She fell back on the bed, moaning loudly and grabbing at his shoulders.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, almost entirely through clenched teeth.

“No, it feels wonderful.” She replied, giving a filthy little twist of her hips to punctuate her words.

Will pulled out, almost so far that Beverly went to stop him… to tell him it really was fine. But then he was pressing in again, curling his hips and fucking into her so slowly that she thought she might scream. 

Then he began thrusting in earnest, with sharp deep strokes that pulled fraying moans from Beverly. She wrapped herself around him and just held on as he pounded into her. His skin was fever hot and flushed under her hands as she dug in her nails. He was like something wild as he moved over her, pulling at her clothes and splitting her open. And the sounds he was making were almost feral. She felt her nerves begin to incandesce… pleasure sparking out in long arcs after each thrust.

“Will,” she moaned, her hands tangling into his hair. “Will you’re… God fuck, you’ve got me close again.”

He smiled, barely more than a wild baring of his teeth as he tangled one hand into her hair and kissed her. It was less with his lips and more with his teeth as he sucked on her swollen lips while his thrusting picked up further speed. 

Her orgasm was like a concussive blast. A heated shockwave that rippled out under her skin like liquid fire, and had her arching off the bed and clenching around him. He came a second later, holding her hips tight to the bed as he shoved his cock as deep inside her as he could get.

He collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap and she cradled him against her, twirling a damp curl around her fingers as she listened to his breathing slow. After several quiet moments had passed, Will slid off her and tied off the condom, dropping it in the garbage by the bed. He sat there on the edge of the mattress, shoulders hunched and arms wrapped around himself. It took all of Beverly’s nerves to let him have the moment, but by no small miracle she managed.

“You’re not going to ask?” He said finally, his voice still a little winded

“Ask what?”

“What I’m doing. Why I’m not looking at you. Why I’m not… I don’t know...”

“Do you want me to ask?”

“I… should probably tell you.”

“Your empathy?”

He nodded. “I’m… I’m always scared of what I’ll see when I turn around.”

“Want me to tell you what you’ll see?”

“What do you think I’ll see?”

Beverly licked her lips carefully as she weighed her answer. “You’re going to see your friend, rather sexed up and disheveled who is worried about you and doesn’t want anything from you. Other than one of your dogs.” That made him laugh a little so she pressed on. “Okay I lied. All of your dogs.”

That made him turn a little, look at her out of the corner of his eye. “Sorry.”

“No need. Take your time. Banish me back to the couch if you need to. I won’t be offended. I bet Buster is a better snuggler than you anyway.”

“Do you want to snuggle?”

“Only if you want to. I’m sort of a slut for that sort of thing, but it’s not a deal breaker.”

Will nodded and climbed back into bed. He still kept his eyes averted, but he pulled Beverly to him, kissing her shoulders through the thin fabric of her t-shirt as he spooned her against him.

“Thank you.” He said after a long moment punctuated only by their breathing.

“For what? You did all the work.”

“No for… being understanding. And not being pushy. Or too… I don’t know.”

She snugged his arm around her waist, and bent to kiss his knuckles. “You’re welcome. Thanks for the two orgasms. And the whiskey.”

She felt Will smile against the nape of her neck before he brushed her skin with the faintest kiss. They both dropped off to sleep without another word, and they both snored like they were sawing down a sequoia together. 

***

The late morning sun found them both still puddled lazily together in Will’s bed talking about dogs, and guns, and whatever else they could find in common.

“So… what now.” Will asked, yawning and stretching all the way down to his toes.

“Wow, I really did fuck your brains out.” Beverly replied, mouthing playfully at his shoulder. “Pancakes, Graham. Focus.”

“Right, right.” He chuckled.

“We never established if you had maple syrup.”

“I don’t. At least I don’t think so.”

“Strawberry pancakes it is then! They’ll match that awesome hickey I gave you.”

“The what?!” His hand flew to his neck on instinct.

“Wow. Guilty conscience. I’m kidding.” She said, kissing him. “I would have the taste to put it where it wouldn’t be seen. And to ask first. Come on. Pancakes! But coffee first.”

Beverly rolled gracelessly out of bed, only bothering with her underwear before wandering into the kitchen, scratching one hand through a serious case of sex hair.

Will found himself smiling as he watched her go. Was this what normal felt like? He didn’t see how it would be sustainable. He would always be finding the cracks in her armor. Things to niggle at until they unraveled into a giant mess. No, nothing like this could be Will’s normal. Not even with Beverly, wonderful though she was. It only served to reinforce the fact that he really wasn’t sure his normal existed.

But still… having a friend was nice. Even one who threatened to steal his dogs.


End file.
